Spirited Away 2: the Promise
by TrickedPast
Summary: Chihiro has been back in the Human World for 5 years, and she has yet to forget Haku. She visits his river everyday, trying to talk to him, but to no avail. But what would happen when her world came crashing down around her and she needed him back.
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away or any of it's characters. I do however own all of the original characters I may choose to add.**_

**With the legal stuff out of the way, I would like to now introduce myself into another fandom! I've only writen fics for one other section, that being _American Dragon: Jake Long. _I actually just recently figured out that being sick is a great thing. I have been sick for four days now, and now I have reclaimed one of my absolute favorite childhood memories. That being Spirited Away. When I was little I watched it all the time. Like maybe once a day, if it was on TV. I never really understood it, but I loved the movie anyways. I had forgotten it eventually though. Then when browsing DA [Deviant Art], I came across a pic of a girl that looked really familiar, standing in front of an equally familiar dragon. I clicked feeling something telling me I knew who the two were... Then I read the title. It said something along the lines of 'Chihiro and Kohaku ~ Spirited Away' Immediately remembering the movie, I decided that I would watch it on Youtube. And I immediately fell back in love with everthing about it. The look, the style, the characters, the music... Oh how I love that music being a music producer who made a few genres, clasical/orchestra included. Anyway, I decided to write a fic. For this obviously.**

**[_Me 1: Aren't we already writing two other fics...?_**

_**Me 2: No... Okay yes... But what's your point? **_

_**Me 1: You're putting a lot of work onto us.**_

_**Me 2: So. We both know how much we love SA. So I see no reason not to try a new fandom. After all, we're not abonding AD:JL. Just taking a break.**_

_**Me 1: Whatever...]**_

**With that aside, let me get to the prologue! Enjoy, and R&R!**

Chihiro sighed and looked at the framed drawing she had made when she was 13. She had always been a good artist, but the one she was holding was one of her best works. She stared into the deep emerald-colored eyes of the person she supposedly met when she was ten.

"I can't believe I have such a vivid imagination." she said to herself. She stared at the picture of Haku standing next to his true, un-masqueraded, dragon self. She knew he was real. She knew it for sure. But she sometimes doubted he even remembed her. He was a spirit, an everliving dragon. He had no real reson to remember her. She sighed and set the picture on her nightstand, her long chestnut hair falling into her face. She slowly reached up and brushed it away. She was fifteen now. And she still hadn't let go of him. It had been five years, and she still remembered that moment like it was yesterday.

_ "Will we meet again sometime?" she had asked, her hand intertwined with his._

_ "I'm sure we will." he replied. _

_ "Promise?" she asked._

_ "Promise." he said as he nodded his head to assure her._

Chihiro blinked tears away. _He probably doesn't even remember my name,_ she thought solemly. _ No. He does. He has to._ She visited what remained of his river every week. She always insisted that her parents take her. She still had never told them. They just thought she liked the little creek. Which was odd, considering she almost drowned in it. One time her mother caught her talking to the creek.

"Haku... Haku, come on answer me! At least make a ripple or something to at least acknowledge I exsist. KOHAKU. ANSWER ME NOW!" she had yelled the last part in frustration. She sighed and stood up.

"Chihiro...?" Yuko looked quizzically at her child. "Who are you talking to sweetie?" Chihiro turned around and sighed again.

"No one mom." She paused. "It's nothing."

Chihiro look up at the white dragon painted on her ceiling. She had convinced her parent's to let her paint it there as a birthday present. They had asked why she wanted a random white dragon on her ceiling. She had said it was what she liked to paint and draw the most.

"Oohh... That's why you have some many drawings of that dragon." Akio had said. She smiled slightly at the memory.

There was a knock on her door, followed by her mom's voice. "Chihiro, dinner is ready!"


	2. Chapter 1

_**Spirited Away 2: the Promise**_

**by TrickedPast**

* * *

><p><strong>Hello there! I'd just like to give a quick thank you to <em>Silver Sea Mist<em> for adding this story to their favorites! Now who wants chapter 1? I do!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>[POV:: THIRD PERSON CHIHIRO]<strong>_

Chihiro sat at the table with her mom and dad. Her mom set a plate with some assorted foods on it and sat down across from her. "Thanks Mom." Chihiro said as she picked up her chopsticks and began eating.

The meal went on with casual talk. But the her parents came to a subject she didn't really want to talk about.

"Chihiro, honey, are you going to tell us who you were talking to again yesterday?" They had caught her talking to thin air – or so they thought – again. This was the fifth time that they had seen her doing that this year.

"I don't really want to talk about it. Besides, you wouldn't believe me," she said as she set her plate in the sink. "I'm gonna go on a walk really quickly. To clear my mind. If you all are still worried about it when I get back I'll tell you I guess."

Her mother sighed. "Alright Chihiro."

"Don't worry Mom. I'll be back in half an hour." she then left the house, dashing through the front door. Yuko looked over to Akio after she had left. He looked to be in deep thought. She reaached out and put a hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him. Their daughter was really concerning them.

* * *

><p>Chihiro sprinted around the side of her house and down the hill in the back. She knew this route all to well. When she reached the dirt road she sprinted alonng side it. She followed the road for about fifteen minutes until she came to a wall. Just a big, flat, plaster wall. No tunnel. Just a stupid, stupid wall.<p>

She groaned in frustration and kicked the wall. "I hate you, you idiotic wall," she said to no one in particullar. "If it weren't for you I could see him now." She leaned up against a tree trunk and put her face in her hands. She needed him right now. Not for long, just a few moments for him to confort her, maybe even help her explain the memories to her parents. After a while of staring at the wall, and nothing happening, she stood up and look back down the road. She sighed and started to make her way home.

* * *

><p>She slowly opened the front door of her house and shut it. Chihiro slowly glanced around the entryway, only to find it empty.<p>

"In here honey!" She glanced in the direction of her father's voice and found him in the living room sitting next to Yuko on the couch. Chihiro sighed and sat on the chair the was facing the couch at a 45 degree angle. "So... Care to tell is who this 'Haku' guy is?" Akio had his eyebrow raised as he asked this.

Chihiro gulped. "Alright... but you guys have to promise to believe me. No matter how ridiculous any of this sounds."

Yuko nodded, while her father simply said, "I'll have to hear it first."

"Well... That's good enough I guess. Here goes everything." She swallowed and looked from her mom to her dad. "It started when we first moved here, when I was ten, and dad missed the turn off to our house. We decided to take this little dirt road to see if it would get there, but it only led to a big building with a tunnel in the center of the wall. Dad wanted to look inside so we all went there, albait with a little protest from me. It turned out to be an abondoned amusment park – or so we thoought. Dad smelled some food as we were looking around, so he thought the place might still be in buissness. We went up some steps and onto a little street filled with resturaunts. Dad finally found the food and started looking around for employees, to pay for some food. No one answered, but Dad decided we could just pay when they got back. You all kept on trying to get me to eat, but I refused, not wanting to get in trouble. I kept on urging you to get going but, you wouldn't listen. So, I walked off. I went further down the street and found a bridge leading to a huge bath house. I walked onto the bridge and looked over the side at the train that was passing under the bridge. Then, I got the railing and looked behind me. To my surprise there was a guy there, who looked about 12, maybe 13 years old. He looked pretty angry. Next thing I knew he was yelling 'You shouldn't be here! Go back before it's too late!' I was startled, and took a few steps back and ran. All around me lamps were turning on, iluminating the street and resturaunts. I saw these things that looked like ghosts, and to say the least I was scared. I started calling out to you, and ran towards the place where I saw you two last. When I got there, you were both still eating. So I did the only thing a paniced ten year old could. I yelled 'Come on, you guys. Hurry!" When dad turned to look at me, to my shock, he wasn't dad, he was a freaking pig. So I kept on running. I ran towards the steps at the side of the field we were on. When I got there I ran as fast as I could down them into water, to my dismay. I saw a boat with a whole bunch more of the 'ghosts' docking. I started chanting quietly to myself: 'It's just a dream... It's just a dream. Go away. Go away. Disappear...' Then when I opened my eyes and saw my hands I realised my wish was coming true but not in the way I wanted. My hands were see through. So when the first of the spirits got off – That's what they were by the way – I started running up the hill to my side." She told the rest of the story, her parents paying attention to her the whole time. When she got to the part about leaving she had been crying for some time now.

Her mom came and put her hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her. "Oh sweetie."

Her dad's mouth was agape. "I'm sorry Chichi, but I just have trouble believing that. Are you sure that wasn't a dream?"

"Yes I'm sure!" She yelled. "I know for a fact that it was real." She put her head back in her hands as her mother gave her father a 'Shup up or you'll regret it' look mixed with a bit of a 'Really?' look in there.

"Chihiro, I have trouble believing you as well, but I'm doing my best to understand," her mother said in a kind, soft voice.

* * *

><p>That night Chihiro cryed herself to sleep. Sleep filled with dreams of Haku.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: GUESS WHAT? You guys get a double update today! Haku will be introduced soon, maybe even the next chapter! But until then, please read and review! You get a cookie if you do! Come on who doesn't love free cookies. [By cookies I mean a faster update... but don't tell anyone I told you that.]**

~tricked


	3. Chapter 2

**Spirited Away 2: the Promise**

by TrickedPast

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT! This was a double update. If you just skipped ahead to this chapter without reading the previous, please go back!<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>[POV:: THIRD PERSON CHIHIRO]<strong>_

Chihiro was jolted out of her sleep as her windows rattled loudly. She groaned and put her head under her pillow. _Stupid wind. _She heard something knocking then. Rythmic knocking, as if someone was outside her window. She sat straight up. _What the hell...? _She heard what sounded like an annoyed growl. Now she was even more confused. _Okay, what is going on?_ She gasped as her head throbbed with a dull pain. Then the weirdest thing yet happened. _'Chihiro? Chihiro, can you hear me? Open your window, please.' _She knew that voice. She would have recognized it anywhere. But why the _hell_ was it in her head.

Not knowing what else to do, she walked to her window and opened the curtains. What she saw made her gasp and stumble backwards. "Haku..." she whispered to herself. She ran up to the window and undid the latch. After sliding the window up, she was a bit startled as to what happened next. Haku, still in dragon form, dove through the window, ran right into Chihiro, and then he was nuzzling her face with his snout. Chihiro laughed quietly and hugged his snout. "I missed you," she said to the dragon that was still very estatic to see her. "But, why are still in dragon form?" she asked him and then added, "And how did you talk to me?"

Again the voice chimed in her head. _'I learned how to use telepathy.'_

_ "_That's awesome!" she paused. "But you still didn't answer my first question. Because you know, there isn't exactlly a lot of room to fit a dragon in here."

He let out the dragon equivalent of a sigh. _'I came here through what was left of my river. Being as small as it is, I had to focus all my energy into coming here. I haven't been able to change back. It takes a lot of energy to hide myself, if you know what I mean.'_

"Ohh..." she then paused and thought for a little, getting up off of the floor and sitting on her bed. "You look so funny in here," she said smiling. She paused. "Okay, not that I don't love the fact that you're here, but why did you just suddenly show up here now, almost six years later?"

Haku flinched. He had seen that one coming. _'Well... There's a couple of reasons. One being that Zeniba told me that something bad, really bad was about to happen in the human world. I immediately got concerned about you. I guess I'm not very good at letting go...'_ He paused. _'I asked her if there was anything I could do to help you. She said I had a couple of weeks before anything started happening. She doesn't know what's going to happen, but she knows it would affect you and you familly. So I came here. I don't really know what I was thinking by doing so, because I don't know how I'm going to help, but we have two weeks to figure it out. And before you ask why I never talked to you at the river, I never could. I tried every time you came. But I never got through.'_

"Oh. I'm sorry if I made you feel bad by jumping the gun."

He gave her a toothy grin. _'Don't be. You had every right to know.'_ He paused. _'I going to go now. I'll see you tomorrow.'_

"Wait." She grabbed one of his long whiskers, much to his discomfort. "Where are you going to stay?"

He thought for a moment. _'I'm not really sure...'_ he finally admitted.

"Why don't you stay here? I mean, I don't mind." He cocked his head to the side slightly.

_ 'You mean like in your back yard right?'_ he asked.

"No dummy, I mean here. In my room. On the bed."

_'And where would you sleep?' _

_ "_On the bed as well I guess."

_'Um... Wouldn't you fell awkward with a dragon next to you while your trying to sleep...?' I know I would._ He thought the last part to himself.

"I think it would be more awkward if you were in human form. Besides, I get cold easilly."

_Is she implying that she wants to snuggle with me...?_ he thought to himself. _'I-erm... I guess.'_

* * *

><p>Later that night, Chihiro and Haku were both fast asleep. Chihiro had her head lying on mane and she subconciously scooted closer to him in her sleep.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Aww... An awkward moment became cute... sort of. Well! I added Haku in, and I may even get another chapter out today or tomorrow if I feel up to it. But until then, read and review!<strong>

**~tricked**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Spirited Away 2: the Promise**_

by TrickedPast

**A/N: So... I noticed how riddled with errors the last few chapters were. And for that I apologize. Also, TRIPLE FREAKING POST! This is the most I've ever written in a day. And I plan to start doing it more often.**

Chihiro was awakened by Haku gently shaking her shoulder with his padded paw. She pulled the covers over her head, and mumbled something incoherent. Haku shook her shoulder again after letting out what seemed to be the equivalent to a laugh. She slowly sat up to see the dragon looking at her with an expression that showed amusement.

"Huh... So it wasn't a dream, you really are here." Chihiro hugged his snout, and was about to start talking again when they heard a knock on her door, followed by her mother's voice. "Chihiro, honey, can you unlock the door." Her eyes widened and she started glancing around the room. Then her eyes fell onto her large walk-in closet. She started to shove Haku towards it. After giving her a confused look for a moment, he finally got it and went into the closet. She closed the door behind him and ran to her bedroom door and unlocked it for her mom. Yuko walked into her daughter's room and sat down on the messy bed next to Chihiro.

"Are you feeling better sweetie?" Chihiro nodded. "Good, I just came to tell you breakfast was ready."

"Okay Mom." came Chihiro's simple reply. Her mom started to get up but then stopped when she noticed something on the bed. A long green hair.

"Um, Chihiro, what's this?" Yuko asked holding the hair out.

Chihiro looked at it closely, then shrugged.

"Well, okay." She glanced at the painting on the ceiling. "You are a really good artist Chichi. If that dragon is real and he this, I'm sure he would appreciate it." She smiled at her daughter, then glanced at the bed once again. Something white caught her eye. "What is this Chihiro?" she asked as she picked one of Haku's scales up.

Chihiro gasped and cursed in her head. "It... It's on of H-Haku's scales. Haku," she said looking at the closet. "just come out. They would have figured out sooner or later." Chihiro's mom look at her, confused. Moment's later, the door knob of her closet started to jiggle, then turn. Yuko turned around just in time to see a white dragon with a green mane step out of the closet.

She was at a loss for words. "I-It... He-e..." She paused. "Wha...?" was all she could manage. Haku was avoiding her gaze, looking at the ground.

"Mom, this is Haku." Chihiro said with a sheepishly. "Haku, this is my mom. Haku? Haku, earth to Haku!" That got his attention. "I said 'Haku, this is my mom.'" He look at Yuko then did some that Yuko could have never seen coming.

_'Nice to meet you, ma'am.'_ He made a slight curtsey to her.

Yuko stared straight ahead, her face pale. "I've gone crazy," she muttered to herself. "I'm seeing a dragon in my daughter's bedroom that is speaking to me telepathically."

"Mom, you're not crazy. He's really there, and he just said it's nice to meet you. What should you say now...?" Chihiro was enjoying this slightly, but Haku and Yuko most definitely weren't

"I-it's ni-nice to meet-t you t-to." She shakily returned the curtsey.

Haku shuffled back and forth between his feet. _'Mrs. Ogino, if I'm bothering you, scaring you, or if you just want me to leave, I will.'_

Yuko was genuinely surprised by his politeness. "Um, It's-s fine Haku. I-I'm just trying to get used to seeing a dragon for the first time in my life."

_'Chihiro, you two need to go eat. I'll wait outside on the roof until you get back'_ Haku then proceeded to fly out the window that was still open.

"Come on, Mom. Let's go eat. It'll give you some time to get used to it.

Yuko shook her head vigorously trying to clear her mind a little. She sighed. "Alright. But we have to tell you father after we eat." Chihiro nodded as they started their way down the stairs.

"Dad?" Chihiro put her plate in the sink. "I need to show you something. Follow me." She didn't even wait for a reply. She dashed to her room.

Haku poked his head in the window for a brief moment then retreated back to the roof. Her dad came up behind her. "What is it Chihiro?" He sighed. Yuko appeared behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Honey, just don't piss your pants." That was her simple warning.

"Why would I d-" He was cut off by the deep sound of Haku clearing his throat. Akio's head swiveled to the source of the sound. "Holy cow..."

_'Mr. Ogino, I presume?' _Haku curtseyed again slightly. _'It's nice to meet you as well.' _

"Dad this is Haku. The one who you think isn't real." Her dad gulped and slowly inched his way behind Yuko.

_'Mr. Ogino, why are you hiding? I'm not going to hurt you, or your wife. And I will most definitely never__** ever**__ hurt your daughter.'_

Akio slowly stepped out from behind his cover. He was suddenly feeling protective. Very,_ very,_ protective. "Correction. You will never even touch my daughter."

"Dad! Stop it!" Chihiro yelled at him. Haku was now gazing at his feet in embarrassment. "Look what you did. You made him feel bad!" She gestured to the huge lizard next to her.

"Chihiro, I'm sorry I jumped. It's just the idea of anything happening to you... I just don't want anything bad to happen." Chihiro just ignored him and hugged Haku trying to comfort him. "Chihir-" She cut him off.

"Dad, I'm almost sixteen now. All I want is for you to stop treating me like I'm 8 when it comes to who I befriend. They only have to be a guy for you to pretty much interrogate them."

Akio sighed in defeat. "Alright sweetie..."

She ran over to him and hugged him. "Thanks Dad."

Haku cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. _'As much as I wish it weren't true, I'm not entirely here on a personal visit. Chihiro already knows this but... To put it as shortly as possible, you all are in grave danger. Something is __going to happen. Something big. But I don't know what.'_

**A/N So how was that for chapter three? It was way longer than the last one. I may even post yet another chapter soon! Four chapters in rapid succession! I am on a ROLL! :D**

**~tricked**


	5. Chapter 4

_****_**A/N: First and foremost, I'd like to apologize for the delay. I hit a small bit of writer's block, and with a filler chapter too... But, I got quite a few reviews and people putting this story in there favorites/alerts! You guys have no idea how happy that makes me! :D So... In order of when it happened, I'd like to thank everyone individually. **

**First, thank you to the 142 of you who have read the story so far!**

**Second, I would like to thank **_Silver Sea_ Mist_, dinokiddo, and Tigresssa_** for adding this story to their alerts!**

**Third, I would like to thank **_ Tigresssa_ **for adding me to their author alerts!**

**Fourth, I would like to thank** _dinokiddo_ **for adding this story to their favorites.**

**And Fifth, I'm going to reply to your reviews!**

****_[to Tigresssa] - Haha, yeah, the whole 'dragon in closet' thing was quite spur-of-the-moment. I just can't imagine Chihiro shoving him out the window, so closet was my second choice. Thanks for reviewing, by the way. _

_PS: Do you really think it's fantastic? I think I'm not really doing my best, because it's so riddled with errors. But thanks for the encouragement and compliment!_

_[to Heart-fractured21] 'Yes, Chihiro! The wall is the source of all of your problems!' is pretty much what I thought as writing that. Glad you like my story, and thanks for reviewing. :D_

_[to LuluCalliope] Thanks! I'm a bit sorry about the first chapter starting with so much author's note... But I felt it was necessary for some odd reason. But thanks again for your reviews!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Spirited Away 2: the Promise<strong>_

by TrickedPast

**|[LAST TIME]|**

Haku cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. _'As much as I wish it weren't true, I'm not entirely here on a personal visit. Chihiro already knows this but... To put it as shortly as possible, you all are in grave danger. Something is going to happen. Something big. But I don't know what.'_

Everyone looked worried. "What do you mean...?" Yuko asked.

_'I mean what I said Mrs. Ogino. I heard it from Zeniba. She doesn't know what's going to happen, but she knows something is going to, and within the next two weeks.'_

"Haku... What are we going to do...? I mean, how are we going to get somewhere safe?" Chihiro asked.

_'Well... I was hoping that I would be able to help you all by taking you to the spirit world with me, but even I don't know how to at the moment...'_

"Wait, you said you came through what was left of your river, right?" He nodded. "Well, do you think we would be able to get back that way?"

_'We might be able to. I'm not sure.'_ He shuffled back and forth between feet nervously. _'If it's alright with you all, I wouldn't mind taking you there to check.'_

Yuko and Akio looked at each other. "We're fine Haku. Akio and I are going to stay here."

Chihiro walked over to Haku. "I'll go with you." Her parents didn't look as if they liked that idea. "Don't worry guys. I've done this before," she reassured them. "Well," she paused getting settled on Haku's back. She grabbed his horns and leaned forward. "See you all in a little!" She yelled as Haku launched himself out the window.

They were quickly high in the air, and at least 200 feet from Chihiro's house. Chihiro laughed. She loved flying with Haku. It felt so refreshing, having the wind blowing in her face, keeping her cool in the scorching summer heat. Haku quickly sped to the apartments that ruined his river. He snorted in disgust when he saw the building. _'I hate these buildings...' _ He landed softly in the woods behind the apartments and walked over to what was now known as the Kohaku Creek. He closed his eyes, trying to concentrate on Zeniba's cottage. Chihiro walked up behind him.

"Anything?" she asked. He gave a simple shake of his head.

_'Not quite... Wait a min- There!'_ The surface of the water rippled and showed the living room of the cottage. _'Well... I suppose we can go get your parents now.' _ He paused for a moment. _'If you want, I could bring two mre people... but that would be the most I think I'd be able to carry without falling out of the sky._'

Chihiro grinned widely. "So we can pick up a friend?"

_'If you wish to, yes.' _She simply nodded and jumped onto his back.

**|[A FEW HOURS LATER]|**

Chihiro double checked the contents of her bag the fourth time. They where getting ready to head to Nikai's house. Nikai was Chihiro's best friend. Chihiro had told her the story of the Spirit World many times. And Nikai believed her. That was probably the only reason she was the on Chihiro had picked for Haku to take with them. Chihiro had called her the moment she got back from the creek, explaining everything at speeds which only Nikai understood.

Nikai had simply asked her if she was pulling some kind of joke on her, and after much convincing, Nikai agreed, and hung up the phone, saying she was going to pack then try to get her mom to as well. Her parents were divorced, and she lived with her mom.

Chihiro glanced up from her bag as Haku nudged her shoulder with his nose. _'What's taking so long?'_ he asked.

"Just double checking," she replied. "I'm not going in unprepared this time."

_'Alright. I've finally managed to convince you parents that they're not going to fall.'_ He gave what seem to be a laugh. _'Once we get back, I should be able to disguise myself again. Your world makes it difficult for me to use my powers. Unless I'm at my river, that is._'

Now it was Chihiro's turn to laugh. "Alright then. Let's get going." She walked the back door, and into the fenced off yard where her parents were waiting. Haku lowered himself making it easier for everyone to get on his back. Once Chihiro had a grip on his horns, and her parents his mane, he took off. They quickly flew a few neighborhoods south, and landed in another backyard. Haku glanced at her saying _'Well... Go get them, I guess. I really hope neither of them packed as much as you.' _As he said the last part, he glanced at the overstuffed duffel slung on her shoulder.

"I told you already it's preparation." she joked. Chihiro dashed to the back door and knocked, only to be answered by Nikai throwing it open.

Nikai's eyes went wide when she saw Haku. "Oh my god, you weren't pulling my leg! This is awesome!" She immediately ran off to go get her mom, while Haku chuckled.

Moments later, she arrived at the back door, her mother trailing behind her.

"Hi Ms. Yamada." Chihiro shyly waved. But this went unnoticed by the woman, for she was to busy staring wide-eyed at the dragon that stood in her back yard.

"Th-there... I... drea-dreaming..." was all she managed to say before collapsing onto the wooden deck.


End file.
